Guardian Angel
by LadyRavenOfTheNight
Summary: Six starts to act different around his partner Lacey and she wants to know why. Six x OC.


Hi there! This is my first fanfiction. It would be nice if you could tell me what you think and maybe give me some constructive criticism. I don't owned anything, only my OC.

~ LadyRavenOfTheSky

Lacey Raven is a member of Providence and specialised in the extermination of incurable E.V.O's, along with her partner, Agent Six. She got Military and Assassination training from her Father who was ex – military and worked for Providence. She got sword training from Agent Six when she became he's partner when Rex went solo. She was one of the best agents Providence had, even though she was only seventeen years old, but it wasn't just skill she had. After the nanite event, Lacey got infected but never changed. She was a rare E.V.O, like Rex. Instead of changing, Lacey got the power to control energy and since everything has some form of energy, she always had that power.

Lacey stood by the open hanger door in the Keep. She was wearing her usual outfit for missions, a black tank top, combat short with the legs folded up three quarters the way up her thighs, black, thigh high sock held up by straps that disappeared beneath her shorts and black knee high military boots. She had two swords that hung from two black, studded belts that hung loosely cress – crossed from her hips. She also had had two smaller belts on each thigh, held by two straps that held from then belt on her shorts, holding two guns. She only rarely used them as she preferred swords. Her long, black hair fell to the centre of her back. It was tied back into a braid and had two lengths of hair that fell down on either side of her face and a fringe that fell about her wore a silver necklace around her neck.

She watched as Six and other agents tried to stop an E.V.O destroying apartment blocks. When they finally stopped it, she saw Rex trying to cure it but she didn't have to be told to know it didn't work. Next, she heard a familiar voice over the ear piece in her right ear. "Lacey, it's an incurable. You're up" said Six's voice. She bought her hand up to the ear piece. "On my way, Six" she said before jumping out of the keep. As she was falling through the air, she put her hand out in front of her. Then, her hand glowed blue and a platform of energy appeared below her feet as if it was a blue snowboard.

When she was about three feet off the ground, she let the platform disappear and jumped down next to Six. He looked down at her when she spoke. "So, what do you think?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Use you swords. You hit him high, I'll hit him low" he said, taking out his magna – blades. "Right" she said, taking her swords from their holders as they ran at the E.V.O. Lacey's eyes glowed blue as platform appeared creating steps for her to hit the E.V.O. from up high. She hit the E.V.O. several times with her swords, as did Six below her. Eventually, the E.V.O. dropped. Lacey let the platforms fall away and she dropped to the ground next to Six, landing in a crouched position. "You…. You did good….em, kid" he mumbled as she stood up and replaced her swords. It was his usual comment and every E.V.O. hunting mission and she heard it a hundred times before but lately she noticed he's been saying it more awkwardly. Hell, he's been acting awkward around her lately. "Thanks" she said, suspiciously. She turned to head back to the keep but stop when she noticed Six not following. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Nothing, I'm just gonna stay here and oversee the E.V.O. removal" he replied, pushing his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. "But we never do that. We always go back to HQ together and get something to eat" she said sounding very confused about the whole situation. "I'll be back later" he said walking towards the other agents, leaving Lacey standing there, confused. She snapped out of it when a young agent got her attention. "Excuse me, Agent Raven, but the Keep is returning to HQ now" said a young, dark skinned girl. "What's your name?" asked Lacey, as she walked back to the Keep with the young agent. "Agent Calliway" answered the young girl. "You're new, aren't you?" said Lacey. "How could you tell?" asked Agent Calliway, sounding embarrassed. "Well, I haven't seen you around. When did you graduate the Academy?" asked Lacey. "Two days ago" replied Agent Calliway. "Well, Agent Calliway, you look like a very promising agent. I hope to work with you in the future" said Lacey as they walked into the control room of the Keep. "Thank you, Agent Raven. I hope so too" said Agent Calliway smiling as she walked over to tell a group of other young agent what Lacey had said to her. She always made Rookie agents feel good about themselves. Six told her once that he liked how she was always nice to people even though she was a highly – skilled, trained assassin.

She noticed Captain Calen was flying the Keep and decided to go over to talk to him. "Hey, Captain Calen" she said as she stood beside him. She got on well with him as she known him since she started with Providence and sometimes trained with her when Six was busy. "Hey" he said as put the Keep on Auto – pilot and stood up. "Raven" he said as he bent down to give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" asked Captain Calen, sitting in the pilots chair once more. "Good and you?" replied Lacey, leaning against the control panel. "Good. Where's Agent Six?" ask Calen, looking around at agents, looking for the forever – present green suit. "He said he wanted to stay after the E.V.O. removal" said Lacey, in an unsure voice. "That doesn't sound like Agent Six" said Calen. "Yeah, I know, he's acting really strange lately" said Lacey, staring into space while shaking her head. "Well, he did ask me to help you with training tomorrow" said Calen, snapping Lacey out of her dream world. "Is he going somewhere?" asked Lacey in a confused voice. "I don't think so. He just said he couldn't take your training and asked if I could and I said okay" said Calen. Lacey took a deep breath and then stood up. "We'll be back at HQ in twenty minutes" said Calen, taking back control of the Keep. "Okay" said Lacey as she walked towards seat were agents just got up. She couldn't help but think of how strange Six was acted when it suddenly clicked. _He's avoiding me_, Lacey thought, _but what did I do?_

When they got back to HQ, Lacey went to the lab. She looked around until she found how she was looking for. Dr Holiday was sitting at her desk at the back of the lab. "Hey, Holiday" said Lacey, walking around and leaning back on the desk next to Holiday, crossing her arms. "Hey. What's wrong? You look distracted" said Holiday, looking up at Lacey. Lacey got on well with Holiday and often came to her when she needed to talk to her about "Girl stuff" as they called it every time Six asked the what they were talking about. Lacey's lived at Providence since her father died on an E.V.O. hunting mission when she was ten and her mother died when she was young. Since she came to Providence, Holiday talked to her about thing her mother should have talked to her about, but she did appreciate Holiday talking to her when she had questions. "I have a question for you and it's gonna sound crazy" said Lacey, as Holiday leaned back in her chair. "Oh no, I'm not gonna have to break out medication, am I?" asked Holiday with a smile on her face. "Okay, not that crazy" said Lacey smiling. "So what's wrong?" asked Holiday. "Well, I don't know if you notice, it might just be in my head but, does it seem that Six is avoiding me?" asked Lacey biting her lip. "You were right, La, you are crazy" said Holiday, smiling once more. "I'm serious, Holiday. He didn't come back to HQ with me like we usually do. Is he going somewhere tomorrow?" asked Lacey. "No, why?" asked Holiday, sounding concerned now. "He asked Captain Calen to help me with training tomorrow. He usually doesn't ask unless he's going somewhere. Did I do something wrong?" sighed Lacey. Holiday thought for a moment before turning back to Lacey. "Look, La, he might just have something on his mind. He'll be back to normal soon, okay?" said Holiday in a sweet voice. "Okay, thanks Holiday" said Lacey and turned and walked away as Holiday said good bye and turned back to her work.

Lacey got something to eat before returning to her bedroom. Her bedroom was medium sized with its own bathroom. She had a double bed in the corner and a desk at the end of her bed. She had a bed side locker with a lamp on it, a small fridge, a wardrobe, an electric guitar, that Six gave to her for her Sixteenth birthday, beside her wardrobe and a chest of drawers. On the chest of drawers, she had two photos. One was her at her fifth birthday with her mom and dad. The other was her sixteenth birthday, when Holiday decided to throw her a party. In the photo, Lacey was leaning out against a table full of sweets and Six was standing beside her. To everyone's surprise but Lacey's, Six was smiling. Lacey didn't get why that was a big thing because Six always smiled at her but apparently not to anyone else, which Lacey found strange.

As Lacey walked in, she flicked the light switch. She locked her bedroom door after her and walked to her desk and put her iPod into her dock and pressed play and it played I'm Alive by Becca. She turned up the volume as she removed her swords and guns and left them on her bed. She took off her boots and left them at the end of her bed. She went into her bathroom and turn on her shower. As the water was heating up, she grabbed her night clothes from her room and bought them into the bathroom. She took out her contacts and she took off her necklace. It had a silver pendent in the shape of and Angel with its wings out stretched. Six gave it to her for her birthday when she was fourteen and adore it because it came from him. She wore it every then took of the clothes she was wearing and hopped into the shower. As she was washing her hair, she couldn't help but think about why Six was avoiding her. She tried to think if she down something wrong to him but couldn't. She though it was strange but he had been acting strange for a while and then started to avoid her after a training session they had, three weeks ago.

They had been training for an hour when Six told her take a break. She put her swords down and then bent over and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath. She was wearing her usual outfit of black clothing. Six pick up his water and took a drink. He looked at her socks and he's eyes followed them up her legs to the straps and thought about were the straps went when they disappeared beneath her shorts. He couldn't help but stare at Lacey and as the sweat dripped on her pale skin. He watched as a pearl drop of sweat dripped down her cheek, down her neck and then down her chest before disappearing beneath her top. He thought about her lucky that drop of sweat was when Lacey got he's attention. "Hey, Six" snapping him out of his Daydream "Are you okay? You're just starting at me" said Lacey. "Just… just thinking" he said, looking away ask he felt himself blushing. "Okay" said Lacey but Six didn't notice. He was too busy fighting with his Conscience. _She's perfect for you._She's my partner. _There's only four years between you two and she's nearly eighteen._She's too young. _She loves you._She hates me. _Think of all the things you could do to her body._ She'll think I'm a sick freak._Tell her the truth._She'll never trust me again.

When she dried off, she put on an old black, faded tank top that came to an inch above the elasticated waist band of her black and grey checker pyjama shorts, leaving a band of pale skin visible. She towel dried her hair and then tied it back in a braid, leaving the usual two lengths of hair and her fringe hang loose. After she put her clothes and towel in the laundry basket, she walked into her room and over to her desk. She put on her rectangle framed, black glasses as she didn't like wearing contacts and only wore them for missions and training so she didn't break her glasses. She had some homework to finish for school and decided to do it now. She turned on her iPod again and turned up the volume as she pulled out her school books out of her bag.

After a half an hour, when she was just about finished her homework, she heard a knock at the door. She turned off her iPod and stood up. She opened the door to face Six. He looked her up and down and gulped. He hadn't expected to be showing so much skin and all the thoughts he had about her late at night about her came flooded back to him. "Six" she said, snapping him back to reality "what's up?" "Right… can I… can I come in?" he asked, a slight pink dusting his cheeks. "Yeah, sure" she said, standing aside she he could come in and locking the door after him. "What something to drink?" asked Lacey walking to her fridge. "Sure, it's a Saturday" said Six. She pulled out two bottles of Miller and handed one to Six before opening her own. "Aren't you too young to be drinking?" asked Six, opening his own and taking a drink. Lacey had a puzzled look on her face as she pulled the bottle away from her mouth. "I've drank with you before and you ask that now?" "Right…sorry" said Six, not looking her in the eye. She return to her desk and sat down and crossed her legs while Six sat at the bottom of her bed facing her. His eye caught her legs and was thankful that he was wearing his sunglasses so she couldn't see. "Are you okay Six, you seem kinda distant" said Lacey. "Fine" he said quickly before taking a drink of his beer. "So, what's up?" asked Lacey. "I heard that you made a Rookie feel good about themselves again" "Yeah, guess I did" said Lacey, sounding embarrassed. "You always were nice. I like that about you" said Six before he could stop himself. She felt herself blushing but shook it off before Six could see. "I'm guessing you didn't come here just to tell me that.""Right.I came to tell you that I'll be busy tomorrow and I've asked Captain Calen to help you train" said Six, not looking her in the eye. "I know. I was talking to him on the way back from the mission. What are you doing tomorrow anyway?" asked Lacey, taking a drink from her bottle. "Just a small mission that you're not needed for" lied Six. "Really, because I was talking to Holiday a while ago and she said you had no mission lined up" said Lacey looking Six in the eye. "She's mistaken" said Six in low voice. "So what was with you staying behind at our mission? You've never stayed behind before" said Lacey. "Just wanted to make sure the job was down" said Six. "You know it would have been" replied Lacey. Six said nothing. Lacey notices Six's bottle almost empty and thought that he might be more lenient about telling her about why he was avoiding her. "Hey, Six" she said. "Yeah, La" replied Six before finishing his bottle. She took a deep breath. "Why are you avoiding me?" asked Lacey. "I'm not avoiding you" said Six, looking away as his cheeks turned red. "Yeah you are. Not coming back to HQ with me. Not training with me. Why? What the fuck did I do wrong?" asked Lacey, with a hurt voice. "I'm not" protested Six. "Yes, you are" said Lacey. "I'm not" shouted Six, as he shot up from the bed "Now stop fucking asking." Lacey's eyes widened when he shouted. She never expected him to react this way. She looked hurt. He walked to the door and slammed it behind him, leaving a hurt, stunned Lacey behind him. After putting the bottles in the bin, Lacey sat on her bed with her back to the wall and hugged her knees close to her chest. She was replaying what had happened over and over in her head when her phone buzzed. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her red phone and flipped up the screen. She smiled as she read:

_1 New Message(s)_

_From: Six_

She clicked into it,

_Fuck, I'm sorry Lacey. I didn't mean to shout. I'm sorry if I hurt you._

_I'm sorry too, Six. I just wanted to know why you're avoiding me._

_I'm not avoiding you, Lacey. I'm just busy._

_Don't give me that shit, please, Six. Tell me what I did wrong._

_You done nothing wrong, Lacey, I'm not fucking avoiding you. _

_Please don't fuck with me. Don't give me that shit, Six, I know you are. _

_Good night Lacey._

_Night Six. Xxx_

Lacey was driving Six crazy and he couldn't tell her why. _Shit_, he thought, _whydid she have to be my partner. She must hate me now. _Lacey fell asleep with one thing on her mind. Six was avoiding her and she was going to know why.

When Lacey woke up the next morning, she got dressed and then finished off the rest of her homework and then headed to have breakfast. She headed to the training hall and started to set things up. At first she was excited to see Six, but then remembered that Calen was helping her train. "Hey Raven" said Calen as he came into the hall "Ready to train?" "Yeah" said Lacey in a distant voice. Calen stood opposite Lacey as she made her eyes and hands glow blue and the training began.

After an hour, they were finished and sat on the floor drinking water. "That was good training, Lacey, but if you don't mind me saying, you seem very distracted. What's the matter?" asked Calen sounding concerned. "Just... just a lot on my mind" replied Lacey, not looking up. "About Six?" ask Calen. "How did you know?" asked Lacey and she sighed. "Didn't I do something wrong?" asked Lacey in a hurt voice. "What? No Lacey, Six might just have a lot on his mind" said Calen. "I guess" said Lacey, still sounding hurt. "Look, Lacey. I know how much you like Six and how much this is bothering you so, I'll talk to Six for you" said Calen. "You will? Thanks Calen" replied Lacey, her face lighting up. They heard a knock on the door and a sandy – haired rookie agent came in. "Sorry to interrupt, Captain Calen sir, but Dr Holiday wants to see Agent Raven about her weekly Nanite reading" he said. "Thanks, Agent Tucker" said Lacey standing up, as Calen also got up. He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry" he said "I'll talk to Six for you." "Thanks Calen" said Lacey following Agent Tucker to the Lab.

As they walked in, Holiday looked up from her clipboard and smiled. "Thank you, Agent Tucker. That will be all" she said as the young agent nodded and left the two of them. "Sorry I'm sweaty. I just came from training" said Lacey, sitting on the table Holiday guided her to. "Don't worry. A sweaty women is nicer than a sweaty man any day" said Holiday causing them both to laugh. Holiday ran some tests and got her to do a few things with her energy control. As Lacey made a box glow blue around Holiday, they heard clapping from behind them and a familiar voice say "You're amazing, Agent Raven." Lacey let the box fade away and turned to Agent Calliway. "Hey, Agent Calliway. What's up?" asked Lacey. "White Knight wants to see you, Agent Raven" replied Agent Calliway. "Well, I'm dead" Lacey said to herself before turning back to Agent Calliway. "Thanks for telling me" smiled Lacey as Agent Calliway turn and left. "Well, you Nanite reading is good. You getting stronger, Lacey" said Holiday. "Nice, well I'd better go" said Lacey. "Did you sort things out with Six?" asked Holiday, writing Lacey's results on her clipboard. "No, if anything I made it worst" said Lacey in a quiet voice. "It will all work out" said Holiday with a reassuring smile. "Thanks" said Lacey before leaving.

As she went to the room that had White Knights screen, Lacey notice Six already there. He looked at her when she walked in and look away again. This scene did not look good. _Great_, she thought, _just fucking great._ She walked up to the screen and said "You wanted to see me." "Yes, Agent Raven, hello" said White Knight. "It has come to my attention that there has been a problem between to the two of you. Is that correct?" asked Whit Knight. "How did you find out?" asked Six coldly. "I have eyes and ears everywhere, you know that. What I want to know is if will be a problem for me?" asked White Knight. "Nothing we can't handle" replied Six, shooting Lacey a look as she nodded in agreement. "Good" he said as the screen went black.

As they left the room, Six turn to Lacey, "Look, Lacey. Calen told me what you said while you were in with Holiday. I didn't really know how much this shit was bothering you and I'm sorry" said Six rubbing the back of his neck. "It's okay but can you just tell me what the fuck I did wrong to make you hate me?" asked Lacey, her hurt voice present again. "You did nothing, Lacey. I'm not fucking avoiding you" said Six looking away from her. "If you're not avoiding me then why won't you train with me? You haven't trained with me in three weeks" said Lacey, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning her shoulder against the wall. "I've been busy" lied Six. "Bullshit, Six. If you not avoiding me then train with me tomorrow when I get back from school" said Lacey turning to Six. He opened his mouth to say something but stop. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. "Fine" he said turning away from her "See you tomorrow." He then walked away and Lacey decided to go back to talk to Holiday.

They decided to get a late lunch and talk. They were free to talk as normal as no one else was in the dining room. "So what's up with you?" asked Holiday as they took their seats. "I just talked to Six" said Lacey. "And?" asked Holiday. "Well, he still insists he's not avoiding me and I asked if he wasn't why he wasn't training with me. So I told him if wasn't avoiding me he will train with me tomorrow andhe said fine. I don't know why this is bothering me so much" said Lacey. "You don't see it, do you?" said Holiday as Lacey just looked confused. "Think to how you feel around Six, how you feel when he calls or texts you. How you feel when he compliments you. Anything like that ring a bell?" said Holiday cause Lacey to think hard. "I feel happy around him. I smile when his name come up on my phone. He's always there when I need to talk to someone and appreciate him for that. I get embarrassed when he compliments me. Oh My God" said Lacey clasping a hand to her mouth. "Finally getting it, aren't you?" said Holiday. Lacey nodded. _I'm in love with Six_, she thought.

After a long day, Lacey went to bed with only one thing on her mind. _How is this possible,_ she though, _he's my partner. I've known him since I was he finds out he'll hate me forever._ She dug the heels of her palms into her eyes as she tried to remember exactly when she fell for him. It was her sixteenth birthday and after the party was finished, she went back to her bedroom. Before she could close the door, she noticed something on her bed. She walked to her bed and saw a big, black box with a note on top. She picked up the note and read the familiar hand writing.

_I know how much you wanted this._

_Happy Birthday, Lacey._

_Six._

She put the note on her bed side locker and opened the top the box. She stared at a black, electric guitar and a small, black amp. She wanted it for a while but didn't think somebody would get it for her. "No way" she said to herself and heard a familiar voice talk back to her. "I thought you'd like it" said Six as she turned to see him standing in the doorway. "You know you didn't have to get me anything" said Lacey as he walked up beside her. "I wanted to" he replied as a smile spread across her face. "You like it?" he asked. "Yeah I like" replied Lacey "You give the best gift's Six." "What was your favourite?" he asked, interested in what she had to say. "As much as I love this" she said looking at the guitar before turning to him "It has to be this necklace. It's beautiful" she said bringing her had to her Angel necklace. "You know, I got that because it reminded me of you" he said looking down at the necklace. "What do you mean?" asked Lacey. Six walked back to the door and turned back to Lacey. "Let's just say you became the Guardian Angel in my life" he said smiling. "Hey, Six" Lacey said walking towards him. "Yeah" said Six looking down at her. "Thanks" she said as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He put his hands on her back, pulling her closer. "No problem, Lacey. You're worth it" he said smiling.

Since then, she wanted to become closer to Six and thinking about it now, the memory made her heart beat fast. She still doesn't know what her being he's Guardian Angel meant but she loved how he said she was worth it. She kept replaying it in her head when her phone buzzed. She picked it up of her bed side locker and flipped it up. She smiled but stopped herself

_1 new message(s)_

_From: Six_

She clicked into it.

_Do you need a lift to school tomorrow?_

_No, it's okay. I'll drive myself. Thanks anyway._

_Okay. Good night Lacey._

_Night Six. Xxx_

She smiled to herself and fell asleep thinking about Six.

She woke up the morning and got up and had a quick shower. She dried her hair a styled like she usually did and got dressed into her uniform which was a black shirt with a red tie, a black blazer with the school crest on the pocket, a black and red tartan skirt that fell half way between her hip and her knee with thigh – high, black socks that came to an inch below her skirt. She wore her boots with her uniform. After getting something to eat, she went down to the Providence garage and hopped into her black SUV, another great birthday gift from Six. Lacey was sent to a private school, by Providence, on the edge of the city. Lacey remembered her conversation with Six yesterday afternoon and thought about how the day won't move fast enough.

When she got back from school, Six met her in the corridor as she walked to her room. "Hey, how was school?" he asked, following her into her room. "Same shit. Different day" she said grabbing her clothes and going into the bathroom. She didn't realise the door didn't close the door properly and Six could see her reflection in the mirror as she changed. He watched as she took off her blazer, then her shirt to leave her black, lace bra. He saw her Angel wings tattoo's on her back and had to bite his bottom lip to keep from making any noise. She also had a blue butterflies on the left side of her stomach.

After she was finished, they headed down to the training hall. "Ready?" asked Lacey, taking out her swords. "Ready" said Six taking out his own Magna – blades. As they fought, Six had another fight with his conscience, causing him to fight too hard. Six swung at Lacey too fast and because she had no time react, hit her on her right shoulder. Lacey put her hand on her chest and pulled away again with blood on it. Six dropped his Magna – blades and stuttered an apology at Lacey. "Lacey… I'm really sorry…I didn't mean…. I didn't want… I'm sorry….I…. I" but before he could say any more, Lacey panicked, dropped her swords and ran out of the training hall to her bedroom. She went into her bathroom and looked at the mirror. It didn't look too bad. It had already stopped bleeding. Six arrived five minutes later and threw her swords on her bed and walked into the bathroom. Lacey was standing in front of the mirror with her top off. She had a first aid kit beside the sink and was cleaning around the cut. "Lacey…I'm so sorry…I wasn't thinking straight" He started but was cut off by Lacey. "Six, it's okay, I swear. It was more of the shock that you cut me rather than the cut itself. I'm fine now" she said but she wasn't looking at him. She had blood on her black, lace bra and on her Angel necklace.

When she was finished, Six walked over to her and turned her to face him. He sighed and said "I've got to tell you the truth. It's killing me. I've got feelings for you and I thought being away from you they'd go away but they didn't, they just got worse." "So you were avoiding me" said Lacey looking at her feet. "Yes, and I really am sorry about shouting at you but I thought that if you found out you'd hate me, but you taking it better than I expected, why?" asked Six. "Because I've got feelings for you too" said Lacey in a quiet voice. Six placed a finger under her chin and bought her face up to meet his smiling one and said "You don't know how happy you just made me." "I can guess" smiled Lacey. Six leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. Her arms found their way up around his neck. The kiss deepened and Six picked Lacey up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked to her bed. Between the bathroom and her bed, the rest of the clothing was removed and he laid Lacey down on the bed. He lay above her, holding himself above her with his muscular arms. "Have you done this before?" he asked in a gentle voice. Lacey shook her head. "Okay I'll be gentle as possible" he said. Lacey was scared as it was her first time but glad that it was with Six. She looked into his soft brown eyes and then pulled him into a kiss as they began.

After, Lacey lay in Six's arms with a hand on his chest smiling to herself. Six held her Angel necklace, rubbing of the blood when a thought came into Lacey's mind. "Hey, Six?" "Yeah, La" he replied. "What did you mean before by I was your Guardian Angel?" asked Lacey, looking up at him. "I meant that when you became my partner, I tried not to get hurt so badly because I wanted to protect you for always and forever, so you kinda became my Guardian Angel" explained Six. "Oh and by the way, I love you tattoo's" he said rubbing her back. "I've got a confession. I got them for you when you said I was you Guardian Angel" said Lacey as Six smiled. Lacey smiled and leaned in to give Six a kiss when there was a knock at the door. Lacey sighed. "I'll be back" she said as she rolled over and picked up her underwear and Six's shirt and pulled them on. She walked over to her door and opened it to find Holiday. "Hey Lacey, I wanted to ask you how it went with S.." she stopped when she noticed Lacey wearing Six's oversized shirt that fell half way down Lacey's thighs and then noticed Six bare-chested in Lacey's bed. "Never mind. I got my answer" she said. Just as Lacey was closing the door, Holiday whisper to her so Six couldn't hear. "We'll talk later" she smiled. She walked back to her bed smiling and climbed back into Six's arms. He gave her a kiss and whispered "I love you Lacey Raven." "I love you too, Six" said Lacey, her head on his chest. This is where Lacey wanted to be forever, Six's Guardian Angel. She smiled to herself and fell asleep in Six's arms.


End file.
